Hidden Possibilities
by AnnieBea
Summary: Clary Fray is a hybrid. you name it, chances are, one of her ancestors are just that. Over 2500 years, she has gained many friends, experienced a lot of things. Now, entering her sophomore year of high school for the 6th time, will meeting a certain golden boy change her endlessly boring life?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my first fanfic, so i hope you guys will like it. I know this is short, so I'll try doing longer chapters. I have the basic plot already in my mind, but a lot of stuff will be up to you guys. So read this, tell me your thoughts, ideas etc. Do not worry, Clace will exist, ill add other pairings if you want. Warning: some spoilers, rating may change, you could find some stuff similar with other stories, this could turn totally cliche. I am European, so ask me if you don't understand some stuff.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN ONLY THE PLOT, CHARACTERS BELONG TO THE AUTHORS**

* * *

Hello. My name is Clarissa Adele Fray, but you should call me Clary unless you want to die a slow and painful death. I was born 485 BC on November 1st, so I will celebrate my 2500th birthday this year. I am a hybrid. My mothers grandparents are: Liam Hayde (a vampire); Rose Callum (a faerie); Beatrice Mirad (a werewolf): Asmodeus (a demon, prince of hell). My father is someone well known in the Shadow world and in Downworld, but I don't like saying he's my father, because of people's reactions. All I will say, is – he has angel blood in his veins like most shadowhunters. Because of my parents and ancestors, I can transform into a bat, a wolf, I can grow wings, I can do magic like a warlock, but not have a warlock sign, I have a demon form, and because of my relation to Admodeus, I am referred to as The Princess of Hell or as Arandea, and, because of some weird phenomenon, I can lie and even Maelartach (the Mortal sword) has no effect on me.

Because of angel blood in my system, I can bear runes, but they aren't normal runes. They are golden, and are put on using a stele, that uses heavenly fire to burn in the runes. If a normal shadowhunter tries to apply a rune on me, my healing is delayed and I either have to peel off the rune, if I get to it early enough, or I have to peel my skin off. Don't worry, wounds like that heal in about 10-15 seconds. There are only 2 things that can kill me, but only two people know how and one's dead, the other is not on earth. That person is my father. He only knows it, because it is the same thing that can kill him.

My best friend is Simon Lewis. He is a vampire, but he can walk in daylight. This happened a while back, someone gave him some blood with angel blood mixed in, so out went a daylighter. Simon is turning 500 this December, so, when he tried to ask me out, I said 'I am not dating someone 2000 years younger than me!'

I also have befriended Magnus Bane, The High Warlock of Brooklyn and The king of parties. He is a thousand years younger than me, but still calls me Biscuit, because Asmodeus is his father and my great-grandfather, so technically I'm his niece. I often hang out with him or his brother, Zedekiah. Zed is only 500 years younger than me, so he is usually the one to drag a drunk me and wasted Magnus out of parties.

Along the lines of friends, I have a couple vampire clans, a wolf pack here and there, the Seelie court, and most of Edom. I sometimes get a present from either my dad or Asmodeus, but they usually come only on special occasions. The best I've gotten from Asmodeus is my hellhound, Deus. He looks like a giant black husky and as the most amazing piercing blue eyes. I got him 2000 years ago for my birthday.

I am not rebellious, but I am extremely loyal and have a temper more fiery than my crimson locks and shorter than my 5'2 body. I am short, I know. But, at least I have wicked aim and can beat anybody on this Earth any day.

To spend time like a normal teenager (because I look 16), I go to mundane school with Simon and Zed. Since we have gone to school so many times, we are known as nerds. We all speak perfect English, Spanish, Italian, French, Greek, Portuguese, Russian, Bulgarian, Swedish, German, Polish, Mandarin, Japanese and even Latvian. To not be constantly beaten up by bullies, we all have learned karate, taekwondo, jujitsu, boxing, kickboxing and MMA to defend ourselves. We also have individual skills: Zed is the most athletic person I've ever seen, Simon is a wiz at anything related to computers and anime. I can sing, dance, but most of all, I love to paint. Ever since I could hold a pencil, no wall in my mothers house had been clean of scribbles.

Right now, I am in my room, packing my schoolbag. This is going to be my sophomore year, but I'll have Si and Zed with me. The three of us eat breakfast and head off to Zed's car, a silver Mercedes suv 2014, leaving our 4-story house behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Here is Chapter 2! hope you enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN ONLY THE PLOT AND THE OC's, THE REST GOES TO CASSIE CLARE!**

* * *

As Simon, Zed and I get out of the car, we are bombarded with the noise of highschoolers asking each other about summer break and catching up on the latest gossip. Apparently there will be three new sophomores arriving today. This peaks our interest, because no one usually joins after freshman year, the standarts are too high. I stop thinking much about it and tell the guys that the newbies were probably private schooled and take the lead going into the school to get our schedules.

When we head into the office, we see our receptionist, Miss Carter. She is a nice woman in her mid-twenties that always is ready to help and switch schedules, to make sure the kids are happy. She is nicer than most of our teachers, so the kids always throw her parties for her birthday or any special occasion, or just come and hang out with her in their spare time.

As usual, she is smiling a kind, and contagious, smile, as she greets us with 'Hello, kids! How's your summer been?'

We all answer in our own forms of the words 'Good, how 'bout yours?' and ask for our schedules. As per our request, we get the same schedule with the best teachers. Our schedule is

Homeroom Mr. Garroway

AP Spanish Mr. Santiago

Gym Mr. Garroway

AP English Mrs. Dale

AP Art Ms. Fleur

PE Mrs. Linch

AP Chemistry Mr. Sultz

We requested these teachers because Luke Garroway is the New York werewolf pack leader and Rafael Santiago is the New York vampire clan leader. The rest are the nicest teachers in school. We thank Miss Carter and head to see Luke before class. We are not the only ones to call him that, in fact, all the students call him Luke, because he is more like a pal than a teacher. Most of homeroom is just free period or movies, anyway.

As we head in the classroom, we see Luke at his desk reading something while waiting for the first students to arrive.

'Hey Luke!' we all say in unison, effectively making Luke jump

'Guys!' Luke yells whilst jumping out of his seat to run and hug us. After nearly choking, Luke lets us down on the ground. We take our seats on the second row tables, and Luke come in and leans on one of the front row tables.

'So, how has the summer been?' I ask Luke, already knowing the answer

'Well, I spent most of my time with my three favorite kids that just so happen to be older than me but look younger' At this, all four of us smile.

We continue chatting about casual things until the bell rings and students start filling the classroom. When the class is full, there are six seats left – the three in front of us and three in the back. Luke doesn't even bother introducing himself, just yells out 'FREE PERIOD' and goes back to reading something. After 15 minutes, there is a knock on the door and three kids walk in. I immediately know they are new and that they are from the New York institute. They are:

Isabelle (Izzy) Sophia Lightwood - tall, looks like a model, black, dead straight hair, dark brown eyes, legs for days, has wicked whip skills. She's kind, but can be a total bitch

Alexander (Alec) Gideon Lightwood, same height, hair, build, only difference, Alec has bright blue eyes, only duller than Deus'. Gay, but in the closet, only family and those perceptive enough know.

And, last, but not least, Jonathon (Jace) Christopher Herondale, gold hair, gold tan, gold eyes, slightly taller than Alec. Jace is the most arrogant and self absorbed person you will ever meet. Every girl in this room swooned when they caught sight of him. This only made his infamous smirk grow as well as my hate for him.

As soon as I see them, I use my telepathy to tell Luke to put them in the back, no matter what the cost. Of course, being the great person he is, he makes them sit in the back, saying that the first seats are reserved for trouble makers. As Jace passes me, we have a short eye contact, in which I express all the animosity and hate I feel towards him.

I decide to be sneaky and try to read his thoughts without him noticing and am surprised by what he is thinking of. Instead of thinking about who he is going to screw first, he is thinking about why I was hostile towards him.

Afterwards I decide to stop thinking about the Lightwoods and Herondale, and ask Si and Zed about today's video game marathon, but that is impossible, since Simon is fawning over Isabelle just like the rest of the desperate boys in this class. I am happy, that Simon is moving on from his previous attraction to me, but I don't want him to fall in love with someone who will stomp over his heart in high heeled boots and look good doing it.

Zed, however is trying to decipher Alec, because black hair and blue eyes is Magnus' favorite combination in a guy. Yes, Magnus is gay. You could tell the moment you saw him. I, of course, already knew of Alec's sexuality, but did not plan on telling Zed, because he would only play matchmaker. I would allow him to do it, but it looks like Alec is in to his adoptive brother and parabatai, Jace, so I do not plan on messing with both of their love lives. Especially not by hooking them up with some people, so I just let the boys think about whatever they want, unaware, that a certain golden haired boy is watching me instead of flirting with the blonde bimbos who are trying to push their assets in his face.

* * *

 **Hey again! So, this is the spot where I will be replying to guest reviews, so you can skip this. All the important stuff will be at the top!**

 **This time there was only one guest review, but I still want to reply. You review literally made my day, since it was the first thing i read in the morning. because of you and everyone else who followed, favorited or reviewed, I started writing much earlier. this idea has actually been in my brain for a couple of weeks so I decided to put it out there. i wrote it in a couple hours, so I thought not many people will read this, but you convinced me otherwise. Thank you for taking the time to read it and review! hope y'all liked this chapter as well. i should update in the next day or two. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I am so so sorry, that I haven't posted, but I have been in hospital, because my friend had surgery. I am posting this while she is sleeping, but, if you ask, I'll try to post something soon. hope you like it!**

 **DISCLAIMER: WE ALL KNOW THIS, I OWN PRACTICALLY NOTHING, YADDA YADDA YADDA**

* * *

Jace POV

That girl will be the death of me. I am on a mission and I should not let a mundie distract me from it. Even if she is absolutely beautiful… no. I DO NOT have feelings for her.

Clary POV

Oh, Raziel. Jace has feelings for me. I hope he stays in denial forever. I cannot have a shadowhunter fancy me. The last time it happened, I had to chase him away by turning into a duck. I hope that will not be the case this time.

At least gym is next. Word is, the champs will go after the new meat, but it looks like they haven't heard it or aren't fazed by it, because Goldilocks and The Ravens don't look the least bit nervous as they enter our massive gym area.

To the left of the entrance there are multiple punching bags and training dummies. Next to those are a few mats for those who prefer to practice martial arts. Next is target practice. A row of targets is set on the remaining wall with lines going perpendicular, so that the distance can be marked. Opposite the targets is a bunch of mats similar to the ones on the opposite side of the room, but these are used for cheerleading practice. They were put there, so that we wouldn't have to listen how they wail over a broken nail. At least we have yoga mats, so that the less aggressive of us can spend the hour relaxing. Next to that and directly to the right of the entrance are the changing rooms and lockers. And last, but not least, is the center. A fairly big rink is set up there, for those of us, who want to take our anger out on other people. Normally, you have to sign up to use it, but the top three fighters get to use it whenever.

As soon as Luke came in, we knew he was going to make an announcement, so we all crowded the center as he climbed on the rink. The words were a shock to most of us.

'Today will be the usual. People will go to their spots to do something, I honestly don't care what, as long as you are doing something. No sitting out, no slacking, you have to do something. But first,' at this all of us leaned forward in anticipation, 'the champs will have their pick for first meat.'

Instantly, every one shrunk in on themselves, as if that would protect them from picked. Goldilocks and his adoptive siblings just looked on in confusion.

'The new kids' the reigning champ said as if that is the only answer possible. Everyone sagged in relief, whilst the newbies spent a minute, to find words to speak. When they did, they asked a single word 'Clary?!'

* * *

 **I am finally getting the hang of ending things midway! Yass! anyway, the next chappie should be up some time in the near future. i have no idea when.**

 **Guest reviews:**

 **Crazy and addicted fangirl - Jace's POV, just like you asked. they will be short and infrequent, but I have my reasons. Clary is able to read minds, because of her blood. 'Nuf said P.S. Get an account, so I can PM you and talk to you more!**

 **Guest without name - is that supposed to be a compliment or a simple opinion. please explain further.**


	4. AN sorry guys :(

Hey Guys!

So, this is awkward... Hehe. I know I haven't updated in a week, but I have stated my reasons. As I mentioned, my friend is in the hospital and my parents are out of town, so I basically moved in there. I have tried to get chapters up, but in the middle of one chapter I gained a severe case of writers block. I PROMISE I will update as soon as it passes and I get free time, but be patient. I am so so so sorry that I haven't updated! In the mean time, I would like to ask you 2 things. One of which is just me getting help, the other is so I can hear your theories about some stuff.

Any criticism you have (that does not concern the tiny length of my updates) would be greatly appreciated

Who do you think is Clary's father and what are Jace's missions?

I'll give you a hint. The missions are not issued by the same people.


End file.
